rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiss Me I'm Foreign
Kiss Me I'm Foreign is episode 20b of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode Rocko is on the verge of being deported back to Australia after the American Government makes the mistake of saying that he's in the U.S. illegally, so Filburt poses as his spouse to avoid his deportation. Plot A commercial of an ad "Squirrel Away" is shown right before showing Filburt walking with Dr. Hutchison, who tells him that she has surgery tomorrow morning. Filburt tosses her at the top window of her home and walks away. Later, at the Department-O-Immigration a deportation commissioner tells Rocko that he is not legally in the U.S. and must be deported, telling him that he has one week left he has mistaken Rocko for another animal named Rocky. Rocko returns home to find Heffer, Filburt, and the Bigheads at his house throwing him a "You're Being Deported" party. Just then, the deportation guy arrives at his house and tells him that he doesn't have to leave in a week, but has to leave immediately. Heffer, however, squelches this and says that Rocko is about to be married to Filburt (who he calls "Filburta" right before Filburt conceives the name "Ophilia"). The department worker tells Rocko that he will be under observation for a few days. Filburt is later seen shaking Dr. Hutchison's hand right before he walks away. The next day, at the O-Town Courthouse, Rocko and Filburt's "marriage" is taking place there and soon, the two become "husband" and "wife." The next day, at Rocko's house, Rocko wakes up to find Filburt cleaning through the room. He gets up and brushes his teeth in the bathroom and sees the deportation guy emerging out of the toilet through his mirror. When he sees that no one is there as he turns around, he decides to play along with the "marriage." Filburt packs Rocko's lunch before the wallaby gets to work and when he tells him that he is taking the marriage too seriously, he sees the deportation worker at the front door and once again plays along before he heads to work. At Kind of a Lot-O-Comics, Rocko gets a phone call from Filburt, who gets another call from someone else on the other line. In frustration, Rocko hangs up the phone. While Filburt is shopping at the grocery store, he sees Dr. Hutchison, who slowly walks away. Back at the comic store, Rocko again gets a call from Filburt, who asks him about work. As the two hang up, Filburt feels unappreciated and decides to reciprocate by not showing Rocko any appreciation as well. As Rocko returns home, he finds Filburt fixing his car. As Rocko offers him flowers, Filburt, now sullen and bitter, eats up the whole bouquet. During dinner, Filburt gobbles his food voraciously and criticizes it. When Filburt rudely tells Rocko to pass the clam juice, Rocko has finally had enough of Filburt's rude demeanor and get into an altercation (which they imagine each other fighting in a boxing ring), which is interrupted by a phone call from another caller, who Filburt tells to stop calling him. As he hangs up, the two resume their argument until they get interrupted by a doorbell, which turns out to be the deportation guy again. He tells Rocko that he is now a legal U.S. citizen. So Rocko and Filburt's "marriage" is now rescinded and Filburt turns to leave. But not before Rocko asks him if he wants to do something together with him, which Filburt agrees to do. Rocko asks Spunky for some fish sticks as the two walk back inside the house. At the Nifty Drug Store, Filburt buys Squirrel Away and discovers that Dr. Hutchison is now a pharmacist working at the cash register. She tells Filburt that even though she was a surgeon, she just "couldn't cut it," and the two laugh at the pun. She kisses Filburt and the two sing together. Later, the deportation guy and the girl calling Filburt earlier run into each other and quickly fall for each other. The two later get married and Filburt is then seen inside the bathroom using a squirrel grenade, which he tosses inside his shell after biting off the head. It eventually explodes, killing the squirrels that were inside him during the start of the episode as their spirits are seen floating up the sky as they kiss. Characters Present *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Spunky *Dr. Hutchison *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead Trivia *The title is a parody of the phrase "Kiss me, I'm Irish", often used on St. Patrick's Day. *The opening "Squirrel Away" ad contains a shot from "Hut Sut Raw" of the fat squirrels in Heffer's refrigerator. *On the title card, there are two buildings that appear to resemble the Twin Towers. *Dr. Hutchison becomes a pharmacist at the end of this episode, but she's a surgeon again in "Nothing To Sneeze At". *The rabbit at the comic shop does Filburt's "Turn the page, wash your hands" routine. *This is the last episode to air in 1994. Quotes *'Judge (repeated line)': "Hello." *:Filburt and Rocko: (answering the door) WHAT IN THE HELL-oooo? Animation Errors * At the "Department-O-Immigration", the display shows "23", but after the officer dismisses Rocko's case, a closeup of it follows, and it reads "22", which then changes to "23". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes directed by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes directed by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Martin Olson Category:Episodes written by Mr. Lawrence Category:Episodes written by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart